I Walk The Line
by VampireChic479
Summary: Eleven years after graduating from Forks High School Bella is back to face the life she could have had... with Edward. She soon comes to find out she still might have to chance with her long lost high school sweetheart. But should history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

* * *

I Walk the Line

Chapter 1: A Lot Has Happened

Human or Vampire: Human

* * *

Background Info:

Forks, Washington: 2016

After graduating from Columbia with a PhD in history Edward Cullen married his girlfriend of two years and moved back to Washington to teach at Washington State University, now twenty-eight years old he is a widower after his wife of less than a year dies in childbirth leaving him with their son Landon, now two years old.

After graduating from University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign with a Masters Degree in journalism Bella Swan went onto to work for the Chicago Tribune. She's dated a little, but nothing serious.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled to myself getting my luggage off the flat.

"Did you say something dear?" asked the elderly lady getting her cream colored luggage set beside my plum colored one.

"Oh, no. Sorry," I smiled quickly walking off pulling my suitcase behind me.

"Bella" smiled my dad giving me a hug as he greeted me. I hadn't seen him in almost 2 years.

"Hey, Ch… dad," I recovered quickly hugging him back.

"It's good to see. You look so different," he chuckled taking my suitcase and leading me outside to the parking lot.

"Not really," I replied fingering my hair nervously.

"I've never seen your hair so short," he laughed throwing my luggage into the back of the squad car as I got in on the passenger said.

"It's not that short," I chuckled fingering my shoulder length hair. It was still straight with bangs sweeping in my left.

"If you say so," he smiled pulling onto the highway. It was silent for a few minutes. "I know it's not really your scene, but I'm having a few people over tonight. Kind of a welcome home party."

"Dad," I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Everyone wants to see you," he grinned, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen already called and said how it excited they were hear that you were coming to town."

"Dad," I repeated running my hand through my hair.

"Come on Bells. I haven't seen you in what? Two years. I understand you had to go out and be your person, but don't forget about where you came from," he explained going the speed limit down the highway that led into Forks.

"Dad I'm not the same person I was when I left," I snapped back.

"That's any understatement," he chuckled lifting up my right arm to see the green four leaf clover tattooed to my wrist. "The Bella I knew didn't have tattoos and… piercings," he continued pushing my hair behind my left ear to reveal five piercings in my left ear. Three in my cartilage and two in my ear lode.

"I have more," I smiled innocently.

"How many?" he asked almost scared to find out the answer.

"Five," I stated confidently.

"Five?" he choked turning and looking at me.

"Yep. The four leaf clover," I pointed to my wrist, "the heart on my left foot, a fleur de lis on my left shoulder blade, the Chinese symbol for love on the back of my neck, and a Celtic knot tramp stamp."

"Oh my gosh… Bella," he moaned as he drove into Forks. "You're almost twenty-nine years old. When are you going to get married? Have you even thought about kids? The clock is ticking for you and for me. I'm no spring chicken."

"I think about that stuff every day," I replied stepping out of the car as put it into park on the gravel driveway in front of the simple two story house.

"Well, do you date?" he questioned carrying my suitcase inside and upstairs to my old room.

"A little. The guys in Chicago aren't the cream of the crop, if you get what I'm saying," I explained sitting down on the bed and he dropped the suitcase in the floor in front of me.

"I didn't mention it in the car, but the Mrs. Cullen said that Edward might drop by and see you," he spilt the beans.

"Whatever," I spat hopping up from the bed and putting my suitcase on my bed. "I've got to get ready for the party."

"Okay," he smiled leaving the room closing the door behind him. If Edward was going to be at this party I wanted to look kick ass even if I had no chance with him. I received a wedding invitation a couple of years ago, but I had a big review the night of the wedding so unfortunately I couldn't go. I took quick shower and made sure to put my contacts in this time. I did my makeup and slipped into my new crème top body con dress, black and gold Michael Kors belt and a pair of black studded platform shoes. I straightened my hair until it was like satin and I made my way down stairs.

"You look pretty," smiled Charlie as he put out a tray of fruit and veggies. I grabbed a couple pieces of broccoli and dipped them in the ranch sauce as the door bell rang. "I'll get it!"

"You do that dad," I chuckled walking over to the refrigerator and pulling the door open and grabbing a beer off the shelf.

"Bella!" I heard a lady call my name as I closed the door and walked around to the front door.

"Jessica!" I exclaimed opening my arms as Mike followed behind her.

"You look so hot!" Jessica complimented giving me a big hug.

"You do too!" I replied hugging back.

"It's good to see you Bella," smiled Mike shyly.

"You look good too," I complimented pulling back to get a look at them. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just the same old stuff. Work, family, sleep then it repeats," joked Mike stuffing his hands in his pockets. I noticed the engagement and matching wedding band on Jessica's finger and vaguely remembered getting a wedding invitation ages ago.

"How long have you guys been married now?" I asked lifting up Jessica's hand to get a look at the huge rock on her ring finger.

"Oh, how long has it been?" smiled Jessica looking up at Mike.

"I feel for that last time so I remember. Eight years," he smiled defiantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very good," I complimented quite happy for them, but was suddenly feeling old. Considering they had been married forever and I hadn't even lived with a boyfriend let alone been engaged.

"We can only stay for a minute. Adrienne's dance recital is at 5:00 and we have to pick the twins up from soccer at 4:30," explained Jessica putting her arm around Mike and him doing the same.

"Well, take some fruit with you," pointed Charlie to the kitchen table.

"Oh, thank you," grinned Mike grabbing some apple and watermelon and wrapping them in a napkin.

"Twins?" I asked curiously now I defiantly felt old!

"Yes," smiled Jessica proudly. "Aiden and Andrew, they're seven and Adrienne's six."

"You guys must be so proud," I smiled masking my sadness. Part of me thought that should have been me. Me & Edward.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It's my first new story in a very long time. Please review! Next chapter hopefully coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and I had never been the violent and cursing kind of couple when we fought, but on our last fight I just kind of lost it. I knew when he stopped calling and I quit texting back that things between wouldn't last unless one of us did something. So I went up to New York to spend the weekend with him and he ended up spending most of the weekend with his college friends not even bothering to try to have one-on-one time with me. On the last night there when we were finally alone I confronted him about us and he just said that he had been distracted and he would try harder to make it work…

*Flashback*

"What does that even mean 'You'll try harder'?" I asked frustrated with the lack of effort he was putting into our once loving and great relationship.

"What in the hell do you want me to say? What do you want from me? Do you want me to quit school?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, come off it Edward. You clearly don't want to be in this relationship," I stated pointing to the both of us. "I'm going back to Chicago. Don't call me. It's over."

"Bella… don't be like that!" Edward called after as I pulled my suitcase to the front door of his New York City apartment.

"Don't be like what? Your girlfriend?" I questioned crossing my arms and giving him a dirty look.

"All high and mighty like you're the only one trying here. I love you and I want this to work out. I want to marry you," he pleaded walking towards me.

"You have a funny way of showing it," I commented not looking up at him, because I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to fight my feelings.

"What can I say I'm a guy," he smiled taking me in his arms as his land line phone to his apartment began to ring. "Forget it."

"Can do," I smiled as he kissed me deeply and the phone rolled over to voicemail and a female voice came across the speaker.

"Edward's this is Xandra. Is little miss thing gone yet, because I have a big surprise for you!" The voice cooed to the voicemail.

"What the hell?" I asked pulling away from Edward's dreamy kiss and looking at the answering machine.

"I can picture it now…," the voice continued. "You and me in your hot tub with a bottle of tequila. With only a bottle of tequila. We had so much fun last time. So call me back."

"Bella it's not what you think…" he paused looking at me. "Xandra is just a friend I promise."

"Yeah, because I always go skinny-dipping with my male friends. Oh wait I forgot the tequila. Let me get some," I stated in furious rage marking into the kitchen and to the liquor cabinet. I pulled out a bottle of Gran Patrón Platinum tequila and eyed it carefully. I didn't know much about tequilas, but I knew this one was the most expensive brand in the bar that my co-workers and I went to after work on Fridays.

"Bella...," Edward said gently. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you your tequila," I smiled lifting the bottle up and throwing right at his head, but he ducked causing the bottle to smash into the wall behind him.

"You bitch! That was a 250 dollar a bottle of tequila!" He screamed stomping towards me.

"Really? Then I'm sure you won't mind if I do this?" I asked picking up a bottle of Krug Champagne Clos Du Mesnil 1998 and dropped it on the floor.

"Shit!" He screamed jumping to catch the bottle, but it was too late. It had already chattered on the hard tile floor. "I can't believe you just did that! That single bottle cost almost $1,500!"

"Get over it!" I laughed walking to my suitcase. "Get your daddy to buy you some more."

"Shit!" He screamed as I closed the door behind and headed towards the elevator. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. He had been cheating on me!

*End of Flashback*

Even after that I still had feelings for him. I don't know why, but I did. We didn't speak again. I hated that we left things the way we did, but I just couldn't believe that Edward, my Edward, would cheat.

Only minutes after Mike and Jessica left Rosalie and Alice showed up with Emmett and Jasper. Wearing a short strapless black and cream colored dress Alice was all smiles with Jasper by her side and Rosalie, in a midnight blue dress that wrapped around her neck.

"Bella!" Alice giggled hugging tight. "You look so good!"

"Same to you!" I laughed almost not able to breathe she was hugging me so tight. "It's great to see you!"

"You look just like you did when you graduated," Alice complimented running her hands down my arms.

"She's right you look amazing," smiled Jasper putting his right hand out to shake mine.

"Well, thank you both. You're too sweet," I grinned shaking Jasper's hand timidly. He had always intimidated me in high school and now was no different.

"Come here and give the teddy bear a hug!" Chuckled Emmett opening his arms.

"Emmett," I sighed walking slowly towards him and one swift move he grabbed me and picked me up squeezing me tighter then Alice. "Emmett… can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized putting me down. "I see you haven't grown any."

"Nope, sorry. Believe it or not, but some men like small girls," I replied smiling up at him.

"It's good to see you, Bella," Rosalie stepped around Emmett to give me a quick one arm hug.

"Wow, Rosalie age has only gratified your beauty," I stated stunned by her still perfect porcelain skin and bouncy almost white blond curls.

"You're too kind, Bella," she replied bringing one her hands to rest on Emmett's arm.

"Oh, close the door, and come in. Make yourself at home," greeted Charlie pointing them to the living room. "We have snacks and drinks in the kitchen."

"Oh, food," drooled Emmett pushing past Jasper and Alice into the kitchen grabbing a paper plate and piling on sausages and chips. "Does anyone want anything?" He called as we sat down.

"I'll take a beer," smiled Jasper folding his hands in his lap. "Alice can drive."

"A diet soda, babe," replied Rosalie sitting back.

"So tell me what have you guys been up to?" I asked looking around the room as Emmett returned with a plate of food and drinks for Jasper and Rosalie.

"I'm working on my new hand bag line," replied Alice putting her hand on top of Jasper's in his lap. I saw a large gold engagement ring and matching wedding band on her ring finger. It seemed like everyone was now married or engaged.

"How long have you guys been married?" I asked motioning to her large circle cut diamond ring.

"About six years," Jasper stated proudly making eye contact with Alice.

"Kids?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"We're planning on adopting," Alice commented solemnly looking at her and Jasper's hand.

"We can't have kids," stated Jasper in an even glummer tone then Alice.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Alice," said my dad in a sympathetic tone.

"Correction: I can't have a baby," she snapped looking up at Charlie.

"But adoption is great," I comforted. "There are tons of babies that need a good home."

"I know. Bella is right," Alice smiled a little blinking back tears. "We just found out a month ago."

"I couldn't imagine dealing with that," I mumbled more to myself then to the group of people around me.

"It's been hard, but Carlisle has really helped with the whole thing," explained Jasper putting his arm around Alice. I felt truly bad for Alice and kind of guilty, because I hadn't even tried to have a baby and Alice had been trying for six years.

"Must be nice," smiled Charlie uncomfortably. "I mean having your own doctor whenever you need one."

"And kind of embarrassing," smiled Alice looking up at us.

"What about you Rosalie? How long have you and Emmett been married?" I asked looking over at Emmett stuffing his face and Rosalie drinking her diet soda. The room broke out in a chorus of laughter as I looked around confused. "What?"

"They're not married," chuckled Jasper looking over at me and back to Rose and Emmett.

"Really?" I asked confused looking at Rosalie's ring finger.

"Oh, that?" Grinned Rosalie twisting the ring with her thumb. "Emmett got me that for our fifth anniversary as a couple, two years ago."

"I just assumed," I smiled embarrassed folding my hands in my lap.

"Nope. We're just living in sin," stated Emmett kissing Rosalie on the cheek.

"So there aren't any plans?" I questioned leaning forward and tucking my hair behind my left ear.

"Some, but they're mostly up here," laughed Rose pointing to her head.

"If you'd just let me take over you would have a wedding fit for a queen in less than six months and you wouldn't have to lift a finger," Alice commented looking over at Charlie, who was drinking his beer and looking bored. "We better be going."

"But you just got here," smiled Charlie standing up as Alice and Jasper did.

"Yeah, but I've got a meeting with Marc next week that I need to prepare for," explained Alice walking around Jasper to shake Charlie's hand and to give me a hug.

"Marc?" I asked curiously stepping back from the hug to let Emmett and Rose head towards the front door.

"Marc Jacobs, of course," she smiled brightly.

"Marc… Jacobs! You know Marc Jacobs?" I asked in shock.

"Honey… Marc Jacobs knows me," she giggled walking hand in hand with Jasper out the front door. "We'll have lunch sometime soon, right?"

"Absolutely!" I called as Alice jumped into the driver's seat of her yellow Porsche. As they pulled away a very familiar Volvo pulled up and the man that I thought I would hate forever melted my heart.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! And don't forget to check out my character outfits on my profile. Hope to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward," I breathed standing in the doorway.

"I'll be in the kitchen," smiled Charlie awkwardly pointing to the kitchen area.

"Dad," I groaned rolling my eyes. Now he leaves me alone with a guy. Edward opened the side door and set down a small child. Great! He brought his kid! The young boy looked like Edward, but only in the face. He looked about two. I put on a smile and told myself not to let this get to me. I stepped back in the house, but left the front door open. The young child clung to Edward like a magnetic as he walked up to the house.

"It's good to see you Bella," smiled Edward giving me a quick hug. "I can't believe you actually came back to this place."

"Believe me, I can't either," I chuckled looking up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it could rain any minute, but that wasn't unusual. It could look like that for days and not rain a drop in the summer.

"Well it's good to have you back," as he said that the child whined and pulled on Edward's pants. "What is it, buddy?"

"Who is this?" I asked bending down to get on eye level with a boy. The boy immediately clung harder to Edward's leg. He looked like he might cry behind his icy blue eyes. He didn't get those from his dad and his defiantly didn't get the white blonde hair from Edward.

"Tell Bella your name, sweetie," coaxed Edward pulling on the boy's shoulder as he hid his face in his dad's leg. "Sorry."

"It's okay. He's in a strange place with strange people," I suggested looking down at the child holding on for dear life to Edward's long leg.

"Well, Landon here needs to grow out of this phase of where he only looks, talks, or touches me, Carlisle, and Esme," Edward chuckled looking up at me smiling my favorite smile.

"Come in. We have plenty of food and drinks," I smiled walking towards the kitchen as they stepped inside, Edward closing the door behind him.

"The place hasn't changed," he chuckled picking up Landon. "Are you hungry, buddy?" The child said nothing, but pointed to a bright red strawberry. "What is that? You can talk."

"He doesn't talk?" Asked my dad leaning against the sink.

"No and he'll be three in few months. Carlisle thinks, well he isn't sure, but that it might have to do with him being brought up by a single parent," Edward explained as I nearly choked on the piece of fruit I was chewing.

"Single parent?" I asked looking up from Edward to Landon to Charlie.

"That is my cue to exit stage right. I'll see you later Edward," smiled my dad patting Edward on the shoulder and walking up stairs.

"Yes. I'm single," he grinned. I knew it was about how uncomfortable he was making me.

"Let's go to the living room," I guided walked to the living room with the sound of two pairs of feet following me. They sat on the sofa and I sat in Charlie's new Lazy Boy recliner.

"But you're wearing a wedding band," I pointed to the platinum wedding band on his left ring finger. He nervously twisted it for a few seconds.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He sighed looking down at his hands. "She died. Almost three years ago."

"Oh my God," I whispered covering my mouth with my hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize," Edward mumbled turning away from me. Then Landon started to shake and cry and kick his feet up and down. "It's okay. Dad's not upset. Shhh… Stop crying."

The child continued to kick and even screamed twice as tears rolled down his face. Edward pulled him into his lap and rocked him back and forth.

"Is he like this a lot?" I asked watching the small child cling to Edward. It was so weird to picture him as a father, but now that I had seen it in person it seemed like the most natural thing.

"Carlisle says he simply is conscience of other people's… emotions and feelings," he explained resting his chin on Landon's head.

"Sounds like a lot for the small child to handle," I commented folding my hands in my lap.

"Well, his life… our life hasn't exactly been run of the mill," he frowned holding Landon in his lap.

"Will he freak out if I touch him?" I asked raising my hands from my lap to touch the child's arm.

"I wouldn't suggest that," Edward stated pushing my hand away. "Sorry. It's just he can get really upset."

"No, it's okay." I frowned pulling my arm back.

"But if memory serves… I don't remember this," he smiled grabbing my right back and facing my clover leaf tattoo.

"Yeah, I changed I guess." I smiled nervously trying to pull my arm away when Landon grabbed my thumb.

"Landon?" Edward whispered softly trying to pull his hand from around my finger. He was just looking at my tattoo. This kid was starting to freak me out.

"Landon please let go of Ms. Bella's hand," stated Edward looking at me and back to Landon. The child finally dropped his death grip and turned his head away from me.

"I'm not going to lie, that was kind of weird." I smiled awkwardly looking away from Edward and his son.

"He's never like this, I promise." He tried to explain pulling my face back to look at him.

"He's just a little kid," I sympathized smiling a little folding my hands in my lap.

"Well, I think we should be going." Edward sighed standing Landon on his feet and getting up himself. "It was fun seeing you again."

"Yeah," I mumbled as they walked towards the door. "Maybe, if you're interested, we could go out some town without my dad listening and without Landon. No offense to him, he's really sweet and everything."

"You don't have to lie, Bella." He laughed putting his hands on top of the boy's head. "He creeps you out. It's nothing that I haven't heard before."

"No, he's just different." I smiled trying to cover my butt. "Aren't we all different in our own way?"

"I guess you have a point, but I'd like to have dinner some time." He smiled sweetly melting me into a puddle as he opened the front door. "Tomorrow, seven thirty? I'll pick you up."

"That sounds great." I smiled dying inside as I closed the door behind them. It wasn't more than five minutes later when the door bell rang again and I half ran to get it, because I was so excited.

"Bella you look amazing," smiled Esme me giving me a big hug. She was wearing a feather print dress and red peep toe heels. Carlisle was at her side and gave me a quick hug when Esme released me.

"Thank you. I don't think you have aged one day since I left," I complimented ushering them into the house and to the living room.

"There is plenty of food and drinks in the kitchen," smiled Charlie popping into the room with a bright smile. He always liked the Cullen's. That's why I never told him why Edward and I broke up. He would hate Edward and possibly the rest of the Cullen clan.

"Thank you," smiled Carlisle turning to face Charlie from the sofa.

"It's good to see you two," Charlie commented walking into the room and giving Carlisle and Esme a handshake. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay. They just got here," I replied as Charlie backed away and set on the arm on the recliner I was sitting on.

"Bella you haven't changed a bit. You're still the same sweet young lady you were almost ten years ago," complimented Carlisle folding his hands in his lap.

"Lady? Yes, but young? Sometimes I don't feel young." I chuckled stretching my back.

"And the young lady I knew didn't have tattoos and piercings," commented Charlie eyeing me with a guilty look.

"Thanks, dad." I grinned in an over bearing manner.

"It's okay, Bella. Young people should experience life and find themselves. Believe me I did my share of foolish things, but I don't regret them. They made me who I am today." Esme calmly stated backing me up.

"Yeah, but I would think by the what?... The third tattoo you would know who you are, but no! You had to go for five!" He exclaimed standing up and crossing his arms. It might be a little too late to say he was a little upset about the tattoos and piercings…

* * *

Please review & check out my new story _Truth Or Lies?_ + Check out my character outfits on Polyvore w/ links on my profile!


	4. Chapter 4

It's good to be back readers! Thank you so much for continuing to read my stories! Please review and check out my new story _Fallen Hearts: Senior Year_ (Sequel to _Fallen Hearts_).

* * *

After Carlisle and Esme left it was almost six-thirty and I went upstairs to my old room and pulled my Macbook out of my travel bag and plugged it on. I had 27 new emails. I deleted the non important ones then got down to business replying to the other fourteen. I had my own column for the Chicago Tribune plus I was the editor of the style section. It seemed that almost everyone was going into panic mode without me there! Once I answered everyone's panicked messages I logged onto Facebook. After a few moments my curiosity got the best of me. I typed Edward Cullen into the search bar. The first search result was defiantly him. I clicked on his name. He didn't have his page blocked, surprisingly. His profile picture was him and Landon sitting in his lap, probably taken at a family gathering. I clicked on the info link and all the standard information, but what caught my attention was the relationship status line. It read: "Married to Haven Grace Cullen." Either he hadn't been online in a while or he wasn't over her yet. He said it had been almost been three years! But who was I to judge? After I sent him a friend request I clicked on her name and her profile picture was a wedding picture of her and Edward. His hair was shorter now and he looked so much younger. Funny how a few rough years can age someone so rapidly. I scrolled down her wall page. It was covered in posts from mostly people that I didn't know saying how much they missed her and how much Landon looked just like her and they were right. I clicked on her profile picture which took me to the rest of her profile pictures. She passed on her almost white blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and porcelain skin onto her son. Landon got his mouth, nose, and the shape of his face from Edward. She was beautiful. Taylor and Edward made a beautiful couple. My heart hurt for Edward when I thought how hard of a time he must have raising Landon, especially when he looked just like Taylor.

After surfing the web for a couple of hours I was tired. I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. It was only 9:00 p.m., but I was tired. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I didn't bother to tell Charlie goodnight. I was still mad at him for blowing up when the Cullens were here. I crawled into bed lying on my back. I was so tired, but also excited about my date with Edward. Part of me was worried, though, what if he wasn't over his wife. Everyone heals at their own speed… I slowly entered into a deep sleep. Around 1:00a.m. a light rain started and turned into a pour soon after. It had grown accustomed to the sound of the wind whipping around my apartment building, but the rain pounding on the roof of the house was a sound that I had long forgotten. I lay there starring at the ceiling for a while and when I couldn't take it any longer I got up and grabbed my laptop off the desk and set it on my lap. I logged back into Facebook. I spent most of my free time on the computer mostly YouTube or social networking sites. Edward had accepted my friend request. After surfing around on my friends profiles to see what was new in their lives I was already bored so, I wondered downstairs and plopped myself down on the sofa and my turned on the TV. Pretty much the only thing on was infomercials and old comedies like The Cosby Show and The George Lopez Show. It didn't take long for my eyelids to start to slowly close and I drifted into a light sleep. When I awake the next morning the sun had just began to peep through my bedroom windows. I sat up and looked around. I guess Charlie had carried me upstairs when he left for work. I grabbed my cell phone off my nightstand to check the time. It was only 8:45, but at this point I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs and put on a pot of coffee and as I stood with the refrigerator door open to see if I could find something to eat the doorbell rang. I slowly walked to the entry way wondering who would be here this early without bothering to call.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so excited!" Squealed Alice jumping me as I opened the door.

"Oh my gosh." I breathed as she squeezed.

"Edward told me about the two of you having dinner tonight. Do you think that ya'll will get back together?" Alice questioned as I closed the front door.

"We're just having dinner." I stated laughing half-heartily as Alice grabbed my hand.

"Really?" She asked batting her eyelashes. "Because Esme said he seemed kinda of excited when he dropped off Landon this morning before he went to work and believe me Edward hasn't been excited since well, let me think, since the Green Bay Packers won the Superbowl in 2011."

"He did always root for the underdog, but that was five years ago." I commented wrinkling my forehead.

"Well, since Grace passed away he hasn't had a lot to be excited about." Explained Alice squeezing my hand. "Anyways we need to go to shopping to find you a killer outfit for tonight."

"But I'm sure I have something upstairs." I pointed up the staircase.

"Let's go see." She smiled dragging me upstairs and into my old bedroom. She immediately went to work pulling out all of the clothes I packed and laying them on the bed. "This may take a little bit. Your fashion taste has sincerely improved since high school."

"Well, thank you very much." I smiled a little. "Well, I'm going to take a shower if that is ok."

"It's your house." She replied not even looking up as I grabbed my bathrobe off the desk chair and made my way to the bathroom. After I took a quick shower and grabbed a cup of coffee for me and another for Alice I went back upstairs to find what appeared to be a massive explosion of skirts, blouses, and jewelry all over my room, at least I think it is my room.

"Alice…" I trailed off as I stood in the doorway. "I brought coffee."

"How did you afford these?" She asked holding up my Christian Louboutin Larissa Plato Suede heels. "They cost almost $1200."

"I saved part of my paycheck for six months." I smiled handing her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I've been dropping hints to Jasper that I want a pair for my birthday in a couple of weeks." She laughed lightly. "I have to say your wardrobe or at least want you brought is very impressive."

"I would like to think so. Thanks." I sighed sipping my coffee. "Well, did you find the perfect date outfit?"

"So it is a date?" She smiled ear to ear propping my hand on her left hip.

"Maybe." I smiled coyly tucking my hair behind me ear.

"Yay! Ok… This is what I have it narrowed down to: strapless abstract print dress with Christian Louboutin purple glittered thick-heel pumps or the floral print chiffon dress with Alexandre Birman teal braided sandals. Which one do you like better?" She asked fingering the second dress.

"Are you sure that a dress isn't too dressy?" I asked studying the two dresses.

"I think Edward wanted it to be a surprise, but he's taking you to… La Fresas." She grinned turning to look at me.

"What's that?" I asked confused. I had never heard of the place.

"Oh, I forgot you haven't been here in years. It's this little Spanish café style. It just went in a last year. It's so pretty inside with huge paintings on the wall and ceiling. And it isn't cheap. Jasper took me there for the first time for our wedding anniversary a few weeks after it opened." She explained running her hands through her short hair. "Trust me you want to wear a dress."

"I like the floral print dress better. I just got in before I left." I smiled taking the dress off the hanger and laying on the bed. I placed the shoes on the floor in front of it.

"I think you should put your hair in a side fish-tail braid. Your hair is short, but I think it's long enough for me to do it." She suggested running her finger through the tips of my damp chocolate locks. "I just got this awesome liquid eyeliner that cost an arm and a leg, but it's amazing that will make your brown eyes pop…" My attention began to fade as Alice began to ramble about lipstick and curling irons. "Bella!" She said shaking me.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." I smiled refocusing my attention.

"I'll come by about 6:00 and help you get ready. I'm having lunch with some investors in Port Angeles and I have still have a couple of sketches to finish. I'll bring the make-up and my wand curler to curl your bangs to the side and I'll look at home to see if I can find some jewelry." She explained gathering her purse and kissing me on the cheek.

"Ok." I simply replied walking her downstairs and out the front door. I was pretty sure that Alice was more excited about tonight than I was. For a couple hairs I just layed around the house then around noon I made myself lunch and proof-read a couple of articles. All articles had to be approved by me and then I put them in the layout I want for the section and I submit it to my editor-in-chief. Johnny rarely has any problems with my layouts. I was the best and everyone knew it.

* * *

Edward's POV-

"My grandmother can pitch faster than you and she's 102!" Emmett yelled at a sophomore as he prepared to pitch another "fast ball".

"Really coach?" The kid called back while practicing his pitching during his 5th hour study hall period.

"No, Styles. She's dead! Now pitch!" Emmett roared trying to hold back a smile. "Jeez, sophomores get stupider every year."

"I think it's more stupid." I corrected picking up the bag of bats and carrying it to the dugout preparing for 6th hour softball practice. Because Forks High School only had one baseball field the girls practiced 6th hour and the boys 7th hour. I had been an Advance Placement World History teacher and an Advanced Placement Grammar/ Literature teacher for the past two years as well as the softball coach and assistant baseball coach.

"What?" Asked Emmett stopping confused by my statement.

"I believe the correct grammatical term is more stupid." I explained pausing to turn back and look at him.

"Ok,… whatever." He huffed walking past me. I knew that Emmett hated to be corrected that's why I did. I also knew that either way was acceptable. "So, are you excited about tonight?"

"I guess so." I shrugged sitting down next to Emmett in the dugout.

"It's your second date since Haven." He continued looking over as me eyeing me carefully.

"I don't count that psycho that you set me up with last month." I snapped looking out on the field. All the lady wanted to talk about was her ex-boyfriend that she had just dumped then at the end of the night when I dropped her off she actually tried to kiss me! I almost had another panic attack. The first one last month happened when Emmett told me he had got me a date. Over the past two years I had developed severe obsessive compulsive disorder, claustrophobia, and an anxiety disorder. Carlisle prescribed me some medicine after my third panic attack two years ago.

"Okay. Your first official date since Haven passed away. I mean it has been two years. Don't you think that…" Emmett began as I stood up and walked off not wanting to hear the same thing I had had enough of hearing about what Haven would have wanted for me.

* * *

Bella's POV -

After reading about weddings and the latest fruit cocktail drink it was 1:30 and I was bored. So I dragged out the mop and all the cleaning supplies and moped the tile in the kitchen and scrubbed every speck of dust from the downstairs. It was really pretty clean, but I was feeling generous. That took a couple of hours and then I was bored again so I decided to trim my fingernails and toenails. I painted my toes a dark red color and waited for them to dry while watching a little TV. Thank God that I had a job and that I didn't have to sit at home even one day and watch daytime TV. As I picked up my nail polish mess my cell phone rang downstairs. I ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. I guess the past few years of working my way up the food chain at one of the most prestigious newspapers in the country had made me on my toes, but I had forgotten that a was still a major klutz. And I slipped off the landing of stairs before you got to the front door and planted in the floor.

"Son of a…" I screamed as blood ran down my face.

"Bella!" I heard as Charlie opened the front door on my hand.

"Oh my God!" I screamed yanking my hand from beneath the door which ripped three long gashes from my knuckles to wrist. "Shit!"

"Sorry!" He yelled closing the door as I sat up and put the hand that wasn't pouring blood to my nose. I tasted blood in my mouth as I felt my nose.

"Shit." I whispered again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Panicked Charlie helping me stand up.

"It's not that bad." I replied pulling my bleeding hand up to my face. It looked disgusting. "Okay, maybe I do." I chuckled a little. As silly as it seemed the only thing that I was worried about was what I was going to look like for my date with Edward.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll update soon. Please review and check out my other Twilight stories!


End file.
